


Objectophilia

by Helkavana



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, Object Sexuality/Objectophilia, Other, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helkavana/pseuds/Helkavana
Summary: Ouma has wanted to confess his love to his beautiful purplish phallic-shaped crush for a long time and he finally has the courage to do so.In which Ouma has developed Objectophilia for his dear grape flavored Panta.





	Objectophilia

A non-opened grape Panta bottle innocently sat on top of his room’s desk. Seemingly making itself as neutral looking as possible, but Ouma - who had spent his life around his crush – knew that the other was shocked from the confession that the male had made.

As the seconds slipped by a blush was slowly creeping onto Ouma’s face. He started regretting his life choices already. Maybe he shouldn’t have said… _that_  


**_…“I- I love you!”_**

That was definitely embarrassing! He had even stuttered. Aghh! He was so anxious right now. His crush wasn’t saying anything and he was just standing still like an idiot.

_Okay okay, Ouma, calm down. You can save this!_

‘’Nishishi. I mean, that’s a lie. I am a liar after all.’’ He plastered on a smirk as he spread his arms to his side.

As soon as he said that, he started to regret it.

‘’Eh…?’’ The look on the Panta’s bottley not-there face looked absolutely devastated.

 _Nice save Ouma_ he could hear himself sarcastically comment inside his panicking mind. _He had screwed up_. Was also a thought that was clear in his mind at the moment.

It only got worse as a sob echoed through the room and clear liquid started to pour from the Panta bottle.

His smirk immediately dropped to a panicked expression 

‘’I-‘’ Ouma swallowed ‘’I did not mean that, Panta! I am sorry!!’’ He took a leap to where his crush was and kneeled in front of the Panta bottle that was located on top of his desk. “But… then… do you like me too?’’ He shifted his flustered gaze away from the bottle to the floor.

“Y- Yes, Kokichi ” Came the reply as new tears of happiness replaced the sad tears. 

Ouma perked up - happy at that - and stood up. Taking the Panta bottle to his hands and gently cradling it to his chest he whispered. “I am glad.”

They hugged each other gently for some time, both content to know their feelings were returned. Ouma was silently even starting to hum a gentle tune. They could stay like this forever.

”Umm… Kokichi-kun.” 

“Yes, Panta?” Hummed Ouma in reply.

The bottle blushed a little pink of what it was about to say next. ”I want to kiss you.” 

“Eh? Ah... O-okay.“ He was also blushing now but he still lifted Panta from his soft embrace and brought a chaste kiss to the bottle’s lips(???)

They were both blushing messes when they parted, but…

_… They were both happy._

**Author's Note:**

> _and then Ouma Kokichi vored the crap out of Grape Panta_
> 
> Haha. Was gonna make this a crackfic but something happened and now it's like? Fluff? ~~well I mean it can be both right? Fluff and crack? :D~~


End file.
